


Alive

by orphan_account



Series: One-Shot at Love (One Direction BRomance One-shots) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a vampire. Louis is about to be his prey. Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is short and sort of just ends. Sorry. Enjoy!

Harry's hungry red eyes followed his prey with a graceful precision. 

Fools, the lot of them. Drunk teenagers laughing and dancing the night away, fueled by alcohol and desperation. He can feel it rolling off of them even from this distance, this  _need_ to live life to the fullest. Daring to be reckless so that every minute counts even while running the risk of reducing the minutes they have left with each new act. 

He used to be like that, thirsty for life. The thought makes him chuckle darkly, laughing at the utter  _ **joke**_ his 'life' has become because it was that 'thirst' for life that got him noticed. Got him where he is now, feeding off the life of others, draining it from them so that he can prolong the endless minutes that stretch before him. It's all pretty worthless if you ask him, an eternity causing death and grief and having no company to share his own misery with. Still, he can't quite bring himself to end it, to take the plunge, so to speak, onto a sharp stick, to enjoy one last sunrise and let his ashes drift away on the wind.

He jumps down from his perch, branches shaking and leaves following him to the ground as he starts in the direction of the party. He rolls his shoulders, getting the kinks out and pushes his hunger down to hide it. He doesn't want the red shine of his eyes to scare anyone off. He can feel it when the red fades to his original jade green and blinks with the pressure of holding back the tide.

The beautiful boy he'd been eyeing all night was downing another drink as he danced with a pretty girl with waves of brunette hair that smiled at the boy like the sun shone out of his very delicious arse. Harry could hardly blame her. The boy with wispy, windswept hair and mischievous, ocean eyes was almost unearthly in his beauty. He coudn't be completely human, Harry was sure. He had at least been bitten by another vampire before. The change was subtle but, once bitten, there was a link between hunter and prey and it shined to the world. If Harry got close enough, he was sure he'd be able to smell it on the boy, the scent of the one who claimed him.

Sidling up behind the boy, dancing closely like it was nothing, like he belonged, Harry took a deep breath and sure enough there was the harsh, cloying scent of another of his kind. One he recognized. One who made his skin crawl and his blood boil. That alone was enough to convince him that this boy was the one to lure away into the darkness, to tempt and tease and claim for his own before draining him, one of his enemy's favorite pets.

He turned expecting to throw out  a charming smile and a flirtatious suggestion that they go somewhere quieter but when he locked eyes with the boy, he saw things, flashes of a life. He saw hurt and shame and self-hatred. Then, there were flashes of the two of them. He couldn't tell what exactly he was seeing because the visions whirled by and through and around him too fast for his brain to catch the details but the warmth blossoming in his chest was enough to tell him that something major was happening. And then, for the first time in more than 200 years, his heart started beating.


End file.
